


This Is Anything But Normal

by nikuy



Series: Hard and Fast (It's A Roller-coaster Ride) [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut, slutty!Sergio, top!Mesut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut craves for normal and the legit ownership of all Sergio's old tees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Anything But Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know what happened, but sort-of-a-plot kind of started to build. Meh. Doesn't stop me from writing shameless smut though, seriously.
> 
> Also, this is my very first time writing Mesut topping. Please don't kill me.

It was still early and Mesut believed Sergio wouldn’t be up yet. On his first weekend in Madrid, he decided to jog a little for a few blocks and pay a surprise visit for the Sevillan. He doubted it would be much of a surprise though because it happened quite frequently for the past months (almost a year, maybe?). He managed to steal one of Sergio’s spare keys the last time he stayed in his place before the holiday and the Spaniard didn’t bother to take it back, so he took it as a good sign. Maybe Sergio wouldn’t be bothered by his surprise visits, he might have seen that coming anyway. He had no idea why the man took a long time on giving him a spare key when he practically shoved one of his only a few months after that first time with the older man. Sergio did take good advantages of it and often sneaked into Mesut’s bed whenever he was in the mood.

 

He took a turn and ran faster as he saw the gate of Sergio’s house, smiling to himself as he skipped to the front door and unlocked it easily. Whistling, he put the key back in the pocket of his training pants and headed to the kitchen for some water. Since Sergio took him here pretty often, he had learnt to make the place his third home (because to call it the second would offend Sami rather hard). He got some water from the sink, chugged it down quickly, and refilled the cup again. Unlike their training days, Sergio tended to wake up later on weekends because of things, and if it wasn’t because of Mesut, it usually due to him spending his time with some friends the night before, drinking and talking.

 

Mesut realized he was a little too clingy than usual on Sergio lately, but he knew his place. It wasn’t as if they were in a relationship of anything, he didn’t really bother to tag along with the Spaniard if he wasn’t asked to and it was okay. It gave him time to fill in the gaps he had with Sami lately too, so they were somewhat even. There was no way he would be able to face Sami and tell him that he and their vice-captain are fucking, no. He couldn’t even imagine the horror in his best friend’s face, he wouldn’t risk the possibility of losing his position as his future best man that way.

 

He heard sounds from the staircase and he grinned to himself. Casually he walked out of the kitchen and through the living room to reach the staircase to give a heart attack to the owner of the house. Grinning wider, he shuffled nearer to the staircase, but then he heard Sergio talking in a low voice. To someone else. He paused his steps and sharpened his hearing to hear small, giggly voice replying in incoherent Spanish. He didn’t want to make assumptions and took his steps closer and looked up to find a very surprised, topless Sergio and a brunette girl with a rack Mesut couldn’t even find himself arguing with clinging around his neck, wearing one of Mesut’s favorite of Sergio’s tees. _His_ favorite.

 

“Oh.” The girl exclaimed.

 

“Indeed.” Sergio almost hissed.

 

Mesut stared at her and Sergio, trying to feign ignorance, but something told him that it didn’t work, so he looked away with a shrug and crossed his arms. “Good morning.”

 

*

 

“Mesut.” Sergio tried. “Mes. Baby. _Chiquito_.”

 

“ _What_?” the German bit his tongue as he was once again reminded himself of how bad he was at lying with it.

 

Sergio sighed at the figure lying down on his couch. He should’ve known better, Mesut wouldn’t understand what kind of thing that was between them, but he was more consumed with the guilt that started to seep into him. _Bravo, Ramos, well done_ , he mentally grumbled. It wasn’t planned, of course. Why would he need a bed warmer now Mesut was around at the first place? It was a stupid thing, really. A friend of his from last night brought this brunette girl and introduced her to him. They chatted, they had fun, Sergio was tipsier than he usually was and maybe they made out a little that the girl got a mixed signal.

 

Fairly enough, the girl was attractive with beautiful eyes and soft lips, a little too much perfume maybe, but she wasn’t much of a disappointment. Not a satisfactory too, though. As horrible as it sounds, Sergio remembered how he could only think of his teammate as she went down on him last night or when he entered her; the different sensation and voice might be the biggest disappointment, but he was too drunk to care anyway. This shouldn’t be much of a problem at the first place, he was a free man after all, but looking at the pouting German sending him daggers, he crossed that thought out.

 

“Is there anything you’d like to say?” _or yell to my face about_ , he mentally added.

 

“Nothing. What makes you think that?”

 

Sergio almost fumed, but it wasn’t his time to fume. He did realize his mistake, _if there was any_ , yet he found himself guilty as hell under the younger man’s judging gaze. It was even harder when a child tried to act like a grownup and refused to give in like this. A part of him was a little proud that Mesut gave it a try to understand his state of mind, but the bigger part of him was freaking out. Shit, that glare shouldn’t be this intimidating for it only made him look like a fucking angry puppy at different situations.

 

“It’s a one-time thing…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don’t even know her name-“

 

“Obviously.”

 

“I thought about you while fucking her!”

 

“I bet you did.”

 

Maybe it was worse than it seemed. Sergio didn’t know what to do or how to deal with this man-boy over here. His pretense on being nonchalant was even lousier than the lay he just had it actually made him feel twice guiltier. Giving up, he sauntered the kitchen with a sigh of distress. He took out a carton of juice and downed it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mesut tailing him soundlessly with an unreadable expression and sat down on a barstool, arms fixed on the wooden surface where they usually spend their mornings eating clumsy breakfast while talking. In the midst of desperation, Sergio pondered, was it the tee?

 

“You shouldn’t feel guilty.” Mesut stated, though it sounded almost like a snap.

 

Sergio eyed him weirdly, “What do you mean?”

 

Mesut shrugged and looked down to his lap, “This…is stupid.” He mumbled, “I’ve been trying too hard. You have been too. Why don’t we just…well, stop it?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sergio really hated how he sounds right now, but he didn’t care. He didn’t like where Mesut was going with this.

 

“I…” the younger man fumbling with his thumbs, “I can’t be like you. I can’t—I can’t be a grownup like you expect me to.” He finally met the Spaniard’s gaze but Sergio didn’t recognize those large eyes. “I don’t know about you, but I think I’m done with this shit. Normal doesn’t suit you, but it might suit me better. Maybe it’s you who don’t suit me or the other way around.” He looked away again, eyes were dark and even his tone changed.

 

“Mes, what the fu-“

 

“I _did_ feel cozy with you, okay?” Mesut faked a chuckle, “I like spending time with you, the sex was great, but this…this is not something that I need for now. You can’t let me put a shackle on your ankle. You…you’re not that kind of guy.” He almost choked as he said the last part and pushed away from the counter, “I’m going.”

 

“Wait the fuck up!” Sergio quickly ran around the counter, pack of juice easily forgotten and dropped to the floor with a dull sound as he grabbed the boy’s arm rather tightly, but he knew Mesut wasn’t someone who would wince at little meaningless gesture such as that. He wasn’t a weakling, that was why he was capable to tell him such a big, fat lie straight-faced. Mesut turned to him, this time he glared harder than before.

 

“It fucking hurts.” He spat, but it hit Sergio somewhere else.

 

“Look, fuck, I’m sorry.” He didn’t believe that he was going to say this, but he saw no turning back and he needed to do this. He felt as if he’d lost Mesut if he managed to walk away from him this very second, so he pushed out the words out of his throat, “I’m sorry I forced you in the shower room. I’m sorry I dragged you into this…shit. I’m sorry I’m not the kind of guy who takes the normal way.” He bit his lower lip and looked at his friend’s still expression, “But I’m not sorry that I have you around. I’m not going to manage well without you around, okay? I—shit, I know I’ve been babbling about shit like getting you into not being able to do it with another guy, but fuck it, now I can’t do it with anyone else.” The squint on Mesut’s forehead and the tug on the arm he was holding led him to a more panicked state, “No! Not that I can’t, I _can’t_. You know. It’s different. It was different. This is stupid, _dios_ , with _you_ it’s different!”

 

Sergio waited, waited for any reaction, punch in the face, another rejection, he didn’t care. He had said it all, now he got nothing to lose.

 

“…You should learn how to woo someone with words.” Much to the Spaniard’s surprise, Mesut spoke up and his arm relaxed within his hold. “I really am surprised that you’re so good with innuendos.”

 

“What the fuck did you expect me to do, bastard?!” Sergio was ready to slap that arm away, but he was afraid to let go yet.

 

Mesut chuckled lightly, his cheeks flushed and he was back to his usual self in a blink that it surprised the older man. “Though crude, that was the cutest thing you’ve ever said to me.” He shyly mumbled.

 

Sergio felt relieved and ready to pounce onto the man and have him right there on the kitchen counter or on the floor, but he was still a little wary and asked, “Am I forgiven then?”

 

“Not until you take a bath and demolish that tee of yours she wore.” The boy teasingly scrunched his nose, a smile playing on his thin, pink lips. “You reek of Saturday night bitch.”

 

Smiling back, Sergio loosened his grip, “Will you wash me clean then?”

 

Mesut gave him a dirty look, but his smirk betrayed him.

 

*

 

It was not unexpected to find Mesut in his arms, under the hot shower, wet and writhing. There were reasons, as always, for Sergio to touch this boy in every opportunity he could get and for him to talk Mesut into rubbing their bodies against one another for efficient shower didn’t sound nearly as silly in his ears. Moreover when Mesut started to move against his front, that pliant ass rubbing against his already hard cock sensually as he sought friction. Sergio had his arms tight wrapped around the younger man’s waist, Mesut tilted his neck in an awkward angle to kiss the Spaniard, sloppy and hard as he fought back moans.

 

Mesut reached back with his arm and grabbed his friend’s dick, giving it a tug and Sergio whimpered. Smirking, Mesut pushed him back and started to pump the growing muscle in his hand slowly, he clicked his tongue as he felt it thickened more and more with every rub. He then turned around and pushed the older man against the tiled wall, pumping his dick and sealed his lips with a deep kiss, less sloppy this time as he sucked on the Spaniard’s tongue and bit his lower lip rather harshly. Sergio wasn’t usually vocal, but when he did, Mesut loved it.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Sergio threw his head back as Mesut dug his blunt nails to the head of his cock. Swiftly Mesut pressed his body closer, flushed, and attacked Sergio’s bare neck, sucking and biting at the skin he found there. Sergio’s eyes were closed as he devoured the sensations; he was a little surprised that Mesut was _this_ good. Maybe he just should have given him a chance to go commando. Mesut moved up from the strained muscles on the strong neck to the man’s earlobe and sucked on it. His hand still worked on Sergio, only slower this time.

 

“Just so you know,” Mesut’s hoarse, breathy voice was even more a turn-on to listen to this close, “You’re not forgiven yet.”

 

Sergio groaned, “Then what do I owe this for, huh?”

 

Mesut chuckled and bit down on the earlobe, grinning wider at his teammate’s whimper, “To the fact that you’re going to bottom this time.”

 

“WHAT!?” Sergio almost yelled. Or maybe he had. He tempted to pull away, but he was surprised that this time Mesut practically pinned him against the wall. He found himself immobile under the strong grips on his shoulder and hips, horror colored his face.

 

“Come on. That won’t be too bad.” The German evilly grinned, “I’ve always wanted to try and this seems to be the right time to ask.”

 

“B-but…” Sergio gaped. He couldn’t risk getting the younger man mad again by saying that to let him top would be like to let Bambi fuck Tarzan no matter how twisted it sounds like.

 

Mesut rolled his eyes and went down to his knees to kiss the Spaniard’s tip gently before he took him in. Sergio felt his knees grew weak; Mesut only went down on his knees rarely (since they mostly took their actions on the bed) and this reminded him a lot of their first time. The German had an amazingly hot mouth; it may seem tiny, but every time he went down on him, he managed to take most of him in with efforts and those pink lips would turn reddish and swollen when they stretched. It was the most beautiful thing ever and his tongue did wonders as it gingerly rubbed his underside. Mesut was perfect. Perfect. Why would he need others when he had his own little German Bambi-Nemo over here? He was so stupid, he was too silly and way too lucky, he-

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Sergio gasped at the sudden intrusion on his hole, he bent forward and tried to catch his breath. He cradled the boy’s head in his hand; the other one was ready in case he needed a hold on something. Mesut’s fingers were tiny, but it didn’t feel like that in him. Mesut was not reckless though as he only stayed there, unmoved, letting the older man to get used to the sensation. Sergio took a deep breath and pressed his eyes close. It wasn’t as if it was painful, it felt weird and unusual. It had been too long since the last time he had anything inserted down there, he did remember how amazing it felt though.

 

Mesut glanced at him for permission and he nodded. The younger boy then released his cock from his mouth and his finger out of him before he instructed him to turn around which as odd as it sounded, he obeyed with no hassle. He leaned forward and bucked back for easier access for the younger one, holding the wall for support as Mesut spread the cheeks of his ass and started to rub the muscle ring gently with his thumb, his own cheeks reddened at the lewd display of his teammate right before him. He had never thought Sergio would look this good under his mercy, so open and vulnerable. He actually let him see his vulnerable side and soon it overwhelmed him. His own cock started to drip and he couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Relax.” Mesut ordered with a hushed voice and Sergio tried to comply.

 

Mesut’s fingers were warm and wet with water as he started to slowly slid his index finger in, moving it in-and-out carefully and watched how the blonde Sevillan reacts. Sergio’s breath was labored. The skin on his back up to his neck was all reddish and Mesut stared at it in awe. Sergio was so finely sculpted, almost like the depiction of a Greek god he saw in museums. His muscles flexed and rippled every time he slid his finger in. Biting his lip, he added one more finger and shivered at how tight Sergio was getting as he moaned quite loudly. He started to make a scissoring movement, stretching him gently. Mesut felt his head grew dizzy at the sight of the clenching muscle ring and the sounds Sergio made. He didn’t think he’d make it and quickly inserted the third finger with a rather hard shove.

 

“OH!” Sergio moaned, his muscles tensed, “Right. There. Fuck.”

 

The German smiled as he realized he did it right. He knew well how it felt like to be touched in that special place. He wondered if he could make Sergio come like he made him so many times before just by using his slender fingers. Mesut hissed at the mental image, but he quickly went back to the task and stood up, his free hand rubbing his own dripping cock. He pressed his body flushed against Sergio’s backside and kissed his shoulder, “Are you ready?”

 

“Fucking put it in. Now!” Sergio growled.

 

Mesut didn’t need to hear it twice and pulled out his fingers. It was his first time, of course, to do this with a guy, but he didn’t lack practice on putting in his thing in favorable places. He gripped on Sergio’s hips and positioned himself before the twitching hole. His breath practically left him as he pushed in and he believed he could have come just from the hot, damp tightness around his dick if it was not for Sergio’s long, deep moan.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Sergio held his breath, trying to relax as Mesut pushed in down to the base. Full. He had never felt so full. “Fuck.” He forgot how big Mesut was and this might be the best way to remind him.

 

“Oh. God.” Mesut gasped and circled an arm around Sergio’s waist, “Baby, you’re so fucking tight.” He pulled out a little and pushed back in.

 

Sergio whimpered, “Fucking move it! Hurry!”

 

Mesut laughed and he did. He gripped hard on the older man’s hips and started to thrust, he easily moved his hips while his eyes rolled back behind his eyelids. Sergio was perfect. He was magnificent. Everything about him stole Mesut’s breath away, how could he survive with such a gorgeous man moaning, whimpering, crying out his name with such lewd and dirty demands like this? No wonder Sergio loved him being vocal in bed; it did make wonders. The hole squeezed him tightly, sucking him back in just as he pulled out and the sounds Sergio made were beautiful. He was beautiful. Mesut knew he would not last and quickly he grabbed Sergio’s dripping cock in his hand and pumped hard. Sergio threw his head back and rested it on Mesut’s shoulder, the German kneed one of his legs so he’d open wider and his hand worked faster on Sergio.

 

“I…I won’t last…” his breath hitched, “C-coming…I’m coming-“

 

“M-Mesut!”

 

Mesut’s head went blank as he spurted his seeds deep within Sergio’s ass; he shuddered hard. It was too much. It was amazing, how he thrusted mercilessly and squeezed his teammate’s dick hard. He even rambled in German which words Sergio could not care about as he soon reached his release and came all over the wall and Mesut’s hand.

 

*

 

The old, white Adidas tee of Sergio’s was Mesut’s number one favorite of all his comfy old tees he got in his closet. Like his other old tees, it was thinned from years of using and soft and smelt somehow like Sergio. Also it was much bigger on him so it was comfortable to wear it around the house without nothing else for easier access just in case (he kind of suspected that Sergio used to he into the silly fashion of the 90’s back then, judging from the size of this tee). Sergio adored it too on Mesut, he could see him easily distracted as he returned to the kitchen only to find the German sitting on one stool, hair still slightly damp and his smile was as vibrant as ever. Sergio smiled back and wobbled into the kitchen, the younger man grinned wider.

 

“You’re almost as cute as a little chick.” Mesut giggled and Sergio shot him a glare. He managed to slowly sit down across the counter and placed the delivered Chinese they ordered half an hour ago on it.

 

“Shut up. It’s been a while, ok?” he couldn’t help a smile to break on his lips though. Mesut really was something; they practically skipped the breakfast since the German tackled him onto his bed and took him once again, properly. He had never thought he would let anyone do that to him, not even Mesut at first, but he did and it was mindblowing. They should do that more often.

 

“Yay, I broke the streaks.” Mesut jokingly flailed and laughed at the blush on Sergio’s cheeks. He reached out for his food, “It was great, you selfish bastard. I should’ve known.”

 

Sergio shrugged as he unwrapped some hot buns, but he didn’t really mind if Mesut would make a twist in their relationship (as if it wasn’t twisted already) and took a bite on one bun. “And I forgot how good it was to bottom. Heck, I don’t fucking mind if you’ll top all the time.”

 

Mesut pouted over his stir-fried seafood noodles, “Yet again, I’m too lazy to do all the work.” He sighed, “And I don’t have a weird fetish of you.”

 

“You do now.”

 

Mesut flushed beet red and pouted. “Not as bad as you.”

 

“I wish I can believe that.” Sergio snorted.

 

“Seriously though.” Mesut looked at him, “You don’t need to make me jealous to have yourself properly worshipped.”

 

Sergio smiled at him and shrugged. “Normal still doesn’t fit me.”

 

“I’ll castrate you one of these days.”

 

*


End file.
